Go Go Psycho Voltron Rangers
by Greenliongirl88
Summary: A red ranger goes mad and tries to create another GoLion Voltron with lion zords. Only one pilot left and that place was reserved for a Voltron Force member.
1. Chapter 1

Quick notes: This ranger team does not exist within the PR universe; facts from it will appear. This kinda came about when I realized there were alot of lion zords in the various seasons. This will cover addiction and regret as one ranger tries to create Voltron with various lion zords.

She was surrounded in the place it had began. She knew they were going to turn on her.  
Had this ever happened to any of the others who wore red?

Terry in his blue uniform looked at her, his blaster set on stun. "Stop this now! This isn't who you are!" He had always felt that he should've been the leader, but the red power coin had choosen her- a girl.

Alice in pink jumped to block her path. "We can help! Just come back to us!" Perfect little Alice that all the boys wanted. So innocent, but so manipulative.

Eric in dressed in green rushed to her. "Guys, that stuff she fell in is messing with her mind! We have to help her!" Eric was such a know it all. He was one of her best friends before she was leader, before the accident. He knew her better than anyone. Too bad he talked too much about facts no one cared about.

Colin always in yellow blocked another exit. "We can't let you stay this way! We're suppose to protect people!" He was always the joker, so annoying. Funny how he waited to betray her to be seirous.

Devon too off his silver helmat and looked her in the eyes. "Please, we all love you. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. None of us want to hurt you." He was calm and his crystal blue eyes hid what he had been. If she didn't know better, she could've melted in his arms.  
"You never gave up on me and I'm going to fight til my last breath to help you." Beautiful words, too bad she knew the truth. They were jealous of what she had: her power, her confidence, and almost everything she wanted.

Almost- that word hurt her. Yet did she have reason to complain? What else was there to want? There was another team she had always admired, but she chose regular high school instead of GA Academy with him. She always admired him from afar; he was perfect. He was handsome, he was quick thinking, he trusted his heart, he was so kind, and so brave. And those eyes were even more hypnoyic than Devon's.

She looked around at her friends and formed a evil grin. They could never be the Voltron Force. They wouldn't even have their powers much longer. She had a red lion; she knew where a blue, yellow, and green pilots included; and she knew where there was a black lion and she might be able to . . .

Devon took a step forward, but remained out of her sword's range. "I love you." Another pretty lie. Her black lion would never lie to her. He really did love her if she would've just told him. She would forfill his dreams.

"I'm sorry" she whishpered. Her eyes glowed violet through her visor. In an instant, her team was down.  
Yet, they had turned on her. This was how they should be punished. They weren't dead, but they would be in alot of pain when they woke up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Notes: This story takes prior to Roots of Evil, so Daniel, Larmina, and Vince are still cadets.  
Also, Daniel isn't aware he's infected with Haggarium.

* * *

Daniel bolted up in bed gasping for air. It was 4 AM and Vince was sound asleep. Apparently they didn't share dreams (or in this case nightmares) like they did thoughts. _Too bad_, thought Daniel,_ I know whatever it was was horrorifing, but I can't remeber it._ He wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. He had always been told that there was hidden meaning in dreams; some held secrets about the dreamer, some were messages from the past, and others were warnings of something yet to come.

Daniel flopped back down and sighed. There was no way he was going back to sleep. After a few minutes, he gave up and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He walked over to the cadets' classroom and turned the monitor on to a news station from his home town.

A reporter broke in the middle of the sports report. "Breaking News: five teenagers were found badly injured in a factory. Traces of a mysterious toxic substance were found both inside and outside the surrounding area.  
Authories have not released the names of the teens or the substance. We will give you more information as it becomes available. We return to Scott with another story."

"Thanks Valerie." said the next reporter. "The evil Di-Bots attempted to attack a local nursing home, but had their screws handed to them by one of the Power Rangers. Once again going solo, the Red Lioness appeared out of no where to save the day. Questions to why the once close knit team is now one hero are being raised. Why is Red the only one left? Have the others given up? Are they trapped? Or has the unthinkable happened? We want to hear your theories on our FlashSplashNews page."

"They probably got grounded and Red's parents obviously are MIA so she can do whatever." Said a voice from behind.  
Daniel already knew it was Lance and Keith was probably standing right next to him.

"Isn't it kinda early to be watching tv?" Yep, there was Keith right on que.

"I woke up from some weird nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep." answered Daniel. "Besides, don't you guys try to stay current on what's going on in your hometowns?"

"Point taken, but Power Rangers? Come on, Danny Boy!" laughed Lance. "You're not wishing you had stayed and might've become a Ranger, are you?"

"No, but I am starting to worry since evil invaders chose my hometown to start their invadsion _without_ the Allience taking notice and now that it looks like Red is the only one that's in their way." Answered Daniel.

"If she can defeat the whatever bots, maybe we should try to reguit her as a cadet to _replace_ Lance." Said Keith.

"WHAT!_ I'VE_ BEEN _YOUR_ FRIEND SINCE _WE_ WERE CADETS, BATTLED_ HUNDREDS_ OF ROBEASTS AND _COUNTLESS_ DRULE SOLDIERS AND SHIPS,  
TOOK CHARGE WHILE _YOU_ WERE MIA AND _YOU_ WANT TO REPLACE _ME_ WITH SOME TEENAGE GIRL WEARING SPANDEX!" yelled Lance.

"She's keeping an army at bay by herself and she obvisiously has a connection to red lions. Anyway, I was joking." answered Keith. "It would be near impossible to find out her identity. Don't worry too much, Daniel; if things do get out of control, we'll help out."

"Maybe even with _you_ in Black, Danny Boy." answered Lance. Keith glared at him.

Daniel sighed. "Lance, Keith, it's not even 5 yet. Do you really want to argue?"

"You don't want Black?" asked Lance, kind of surprised.

"Eventually, I do _want_ to be Black's pilot. This morning, however, I don't want hear you fight." answered Daniel. He got up and started out the door. "That being said, I think I'll make breakfast for the team."

"Okay, but do you want to talk about your nightmare?" asked Keith.

"It's okay, I just needed to get my mind on something else." answered Daniel. "So, any requests for omellets? or toppings for your waffles?"


	3. Chapter 3

Planet Guytri . . . home of the Power Rangers Rainforest with the Blue Lion Ranger Rain. He was the reliable one of the group; the one you could count on in a fight or when you just needed someone to talk to. He wouldn't dream of letting anyone down, let alone a fellow ranger and that was just what she was counting on!

She telaported to Guytri near a water fall, where she had told him to meet her. The Red Lioness didn't have to wait long. Within minutes, there fully morphed stood Rain.

"I got your message." He said. "I'm sorry your team has fallen ill."

"I'm grateful for your concern; if anyone can help me save them, it is you."  
She cried. He gave her a hug.

"Don't worry; the glow root is in this cave behind the water fall." He started down the path and offered her help down as well. "Once you make the soup, they will be back to normal."

"Thank you, Rain." She said. She worn a smirk inside her helmat.

Rain lead her through the dark cave until he noticed something strange. The water in one of the langoons was purple and resembled slime.

"Somethings not right." Said Rain and he walked up to the water. "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"Not personally, but I've read achives about a purple slime created by an inter dimenstional being called Ivan Ooze." She said. "He was destroyed by a ranger team on Earth centuries ago."

"Then why would this be on Guytri?" Asked Rain. He looked down at the purple slime.

"I'll see if I can get Alpha to anaylaze - -" She started to walk around to get a better signal, but started to slip in a puddle of the purple water.

Rain rushed to help steady her, but she still fell into the langoon dragging him in on top of her.

After two hours, the Rainforest Team set off to find Rain. They came to the waterfall and saw a girl whose face was hidden in the shadows.

The Red Anaconda Ranger started to approach her. "Have you seen the Blue Lion Ranger?"

She giggled. Red Anaconda got closer. "This isn't funny! He's been missing for hours! His friends and family are getting worried!"

She said "I would be more worried about yourself." and point toward him. Red Anaconda turned around and everything went black. 


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel walked through the halls with splashes of red on the walls. The lights flickered every few minutes. Where were the others? The air was almost as cold as Krydor, if that was even remotely possible. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach as the door to the control room opened and everything after was a blur.

Daniel bolted up in bed, grateful the nightmare was over. Vince was still asleep. What had happened in the control room? And what did it mean? Daniel sighed, got dressed and once again headed to the classroom for the news.

Coran was in the control room as he passed by; Keith would know he was up again. Daniel hated worrying his friends, but he would deal with that later.

Once he turned on the monitor, a story from Guytri got his attention.

"Six teenagers have gone missing." Started one reporter. Pictures of the six flashed on the screen with profiles of each of them. Daniel slivered when he realized they were about the same age he, Vince and Larmina were. "Authorities are searching the nearby forests for them. We will keep you updated on this story."

"In other news," continued the reporter. "The Blue Lion Ranger has busted several crimes yesterday evening without his team mates, who haven't been seen since battling a monster Tuesday night. Some theorists think there is a connection between the rangers disappearance and that of the missing teenagers. Others think that the solo Blue Lion is related to Earth's Solo Red Lioness. Have their team mates given up? Are the two dating? And what does the Voltron Force think about this?"

"What do we have to do with Power Rangers?" Asked Daniel and Keith.

Daniel turned around. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to realize something is up with lion rangers." Answered Keith. He took a seat next to Daniel. "Otherwise, it is just a weird coincidence. So, trouble sleeping again?"

Daniel sighed and nodded. "Yeah. This weird nightmare—I've had it twice—it just won't show me everything. Last night, I just knew it was bad and couldn't remember it. Tonight, it was just a creepy hallway and then blank."

Keith looked at Daniel. "Are you sure it was the same dream?"

"I know it is; I don't know how I know, but I know, ya know?" Answered Daniel.

"Hmm . . . yeah." Answered Keith. "Allura's aunt might be able to help; she studies dreams. Only problem is she won't be back from Pollux for a few more days. Think you can hold out until then?"

"I guess I have to." Said Daniel.


	5. Chapter 5

_1, 2, 3, 4, . . ._

_Maybe this was wrong? Maybe her team had been right? Maybe she had . . ._

_5, 6, 7, 8, . . ._

_Taken things too far. She took Rain away from his team. She let him hurt . . ._

_9, 10, 11, 12, . . ._

_His team. Did she really want to hurt anymore people? Why did she think it . . ._

_13, 14, 15, 16, . . ._

_Why was she having these thoughts! This purple slime gave her more power . . ._

_17, 18, 19, 20, . . ._

_Power she used to save the day! And Rain chose to help her! He could've . . ._

_21, 22, 23, 24, . . ._

_Easily turned her back on her team or even called Alpha to see if it was true! She didn't even force him . . ._

_25, 26, 27, 28, . . ._

_To go into the slime! He could've let her fall, just like her team had! Well, her new team will be stronger! Her new team will never let her down! All she needed . . ._

_29, 30, 31, 32, . . ._

_Was to decide how she was going to bring them together. Lions were always common among the Rangers. Why not? The Voltron Lions were beyond powerful. They would never . . ._

_33, 34, 35, 36, . . ._

_Turn their back on their leader. Who wouldn't want to be a part of that team? Well, her Voltron team would be just as powerful. Plus she would have her handsome, valiant, noble, . . ._

_37, 38, 39, 40, . . ._

_Black Lion. But before she could dream of being with him, she needed to get the Yellow and Green lions. They would not be as easy as Rain and their disappearance could even get the attention of the other Voltron Force._

_41, 42, 43, 44, . . ._

_Both were on planets rumored to have aided in the creation of the original Voltron. One was even related to a friend of the current team. Could she really . . ._

_45, 46, 47, 48, . . ._

_Yellow would come willingly; her relationship with her uncle was strained. This wouldn't be a betrayal anyway. She would be . . ._

_49, 50, 51, 52, . . ._

_Defending the Universe. And Green might not even need to be asked. He had felt the purple slime before. . ._

_53,54,55, 56, . . ._

_And knew its power. Then there was her Black Lion. He was waiting for her._

_57,58, 59, 60._

She pulled herself out of the tub of purple slime and dried off. It cleared her mind. Now she was ready to pick up Yellow . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Topaz was one of the strongest Rangers that Ariel had ever had. Even the mindless slashbots turn the other way when the Yellow Lioness was in a bad mood. This time, however, the Bladebot Empire had nothing to do with it- this time Topaz had been dragged to a family reunion and like always her mom and Uncle Kalon were spending the entire visit fighting. It seemed like Topaz needed an excuse to leave, so Rain called her and asked her to meet him and Earth's Red Ranger at a nearby oasis.

As predicted, Topaz didn't think twice about meeting the other two Lion Rangers. Both the Blue and Red Lion Rangers were morphed, so Topaz morphed.

"What's the emergency?" asked Topaz.

"An illness has been spreading through the Morphing grid. A madness that is causing Rangers to give up or even join the enemy." Started Red. _Maybe that was too big a lie, but Topaz had no reason to doubt a Red Ranger._ "For some reason, only Lion Rangers are immune."

"So that's what has been happening." Replied Topaz. She seemed to buy it. "Is there anything we can do? Can we save your teams?"

"The only chance we have is to go to a satellite and reset the grid." Answered Blue.

"Can't the Alphas' reset it remotely? Or are they infected too?" Asked Topaz.

"I don't know. I was attacked by my team and barely escaped to the command center with my life to find our Alpha saying random Final Fantasy quotes." Answered Red. _That wasn't a complete lie since her team did attack her and her Alpha did say random Final Fantasy quotes thanks to someone in the team before her uploading everything Final Fantasy to Alpha's hard drive._

"My team's Alpha stays in the repair bay." Answered Blue.

"I need to check on my team before we go." Answered Topaz. _She was worried and might be on to them. Good thing they had prepared for that._

They teleported to the Ariel Rangers' base to find the command center torn to pieces. Their Alpha walked up to them and said, "Inconceivable!" and walked off. Topaz was in shock. Without warning, the other five Rangers on Topaz's team attacked them from behind.

"Guys, what are you doing?" yelled Topaz. "It's me! Topaz! Your friend!"

Green Turtle threw his spear at her, but the Blue Lion blocked it with his staff. So the Lion Rangers fought and defeated the Ariel Rangers.

"Let's check the lab." Said Topaz. "Alpha was working on some new weapons."

So they followed Topaz to the lab. She picked up her new War Hammer and handed the other weapons to the Blue Lion. As if on cue, her real team arrived.

"What's going on?" Asked the real Green Turtle.

Alpha came up to the real Ariel Rangers and said," My name is Indigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

The Lion Rangers immobilized the Ariel team. Topaz gave Alpha a hug and said, "Don't worry; we'll get rid of this madness."

"Rodents of unusual size? I don't think they exist." answered Alpha.

"Princess Bride quotes." Said Red.

"We'll reset the grid and be back in no time." Promised Topaz.

"Have fun storming the castle." Said Alpha as the Lion Rangers teleported to the base Red had set up. Topaz landed above a pool of purple slime. She fell in and the other Lion Rangers reached in and helped her out, _which was more than Red's team had done for her!_

"Thank you, Sister, Brother." Said Yellow, with a purple glow in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel walked through the halls with splashes of red on the walls, like wet paint or ketchup or . . . blood? Why would it be on the walls? The lights flickered every few minutes. Was Vince doing another weird experiment? Where were the others? The air was almost as cold as Krydor, if that was even remotely possible. Now he knew why Lance always wore a jacket. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach as the door to the control room opened. Dolls or mannequins were scattered on the floor and walls. Their faces were a blur. Daniel noticed a shadow behind him, ready to strike. He turned to it and . . . blank.

Daniel bolted up in bed, grateful the nightmare was over. What did it mean? Vince was still asleep and Daniel had to stop himself from hitting him with a pillow as hard as he could. Daniel, though annoyed, got up and as before got dressed and started to the classroom.

This time, Keith was in the control room. Daniel decided to talk to him.

"Hope your morning's going better than mine." Said Daniel. Keith turned to him and pulled up a chair.

"The Nightmare again?" Asked Keith. Daniel nodded. "Did it get clearer again?"

"Yeah." Answered Daniel. He thought for a moment. "Has the castle ever been invaded? In to the control room?"

"Yes, but no one died in the control room or was badly injured." Answered Keith.

Daniel sighed. "Any word from Allura's –"

A distress call interrupted him and Kalon appeared on the screen.

"Kalon, is Ariel under attack?" Asked Keith. He turned to Daniel, who looked worried.

"No, this is more of a personal matter." Said Kalon. He held up a picture of a teenage girl. "My niece, Topaz went missing. My sister has become irrational with worry."

"Do you think she's been taken off planet?" asked Daniel. He remembered the missing teen on Guytri.

"I'm not sure, but it just isn't like her to disappear like this!" Said Kalon.

"Is anyone else missing?" asked Keith.

"Five of her classmates were reported missing, but they were last seen at Ariel's space port. Topaz was with the Lion Riders at a family reunion." Answered Kalon.

"Are there Power Rangers on your planet?" Asked Daniel.

"There were Power Rangers here, but they stayed around our modern cities." Answered Kalon. "Daigo knows more about them than I do, but he did mention something about the Yellow Lioness going solo."

"Just Green and Black left then." Said Keith.

"You think whoever is doing this is isolating Lion Rangers that are the same colors as the Lions?" Asked Daniel.

"It is possible, but I can't be sure until we find out who is behind this." Answered Keith.

"Wade?" asked Daniel.

"Maybe, but we need to keep an open mind." Answered Keith. "We'll keep an eye out for her."


	8. Chapter 8

The Voltron Green Lion Pilot was from Balto; it was kind of ironic that the Balto Rangers had a green lion on their team, but that just made Bit more perfect to be her Green Lion. The Lion Rangers knew approaching him in Ranger form would tip him off, so Topaz waited for him outside of the lab he worked in.

Bit had been jumpy since Lotor came to Balto so his scientist could hack in to their brains for something. In retrospect, he had a reason to be jumpy. Red had already decided to play on that. She and Blue had captured the rest of his Ranger team, taking down some bad guys in the process. Bit had seen their shadows once or twice, but nothing else. He was sure he was seeing ghosts.

Chip had noticed the changes in Bit's behavior and talked to him in the lab.

"So, what's going on with you lately?" asked Chip.

"Some of my friends have gone missing and . . . " started Bit.

"Are you still thinking about Maahox?" asked Chip.

"Hard not to." Answered Bit. "What if he's starting it again?"

"Maybe. The Power Rangers seem to be disappearing except for the Lion Rangers." Said Chip. He put his hand on Bit's shoulder. "I talked to Keith yesterday and he thinks something is happening to them, but he thinks the Lion Rangers are the key to finding out what is happening. The problem is of the teams that have disappeared, not one lion ranger has stepped forward to ask for help."

"What would Lotor want with Power Rangers?" asked Bit.

"Multi-colored spandex clad Robeasts?" answered Chip, giggling nervously. He really didn't have a theory that supported that, but Keith had mentioned that Daniel thought Wade was involved—and odds are Daniel didn't have a theory that made sense either. "I'll tell you what; let's leave what's going on within the Rangers with the Rangers until they ask for help or start attacking innocent people."

Red growled when she heard the last part of that comment—SHE WOULD _NEVER_ HARM AN INNOCENT PERSON EVEN IF IT MEANT HER OWN DEATH! Bit sensed her angry, but once again she was beyond his vision. He started out the door.

"I'm going to lunch. I'll see ya later, Chip." Said Bit. He ran in to Topaz. "Can I help you?"

"You can help all of us." She answered and grabbed his arm. She teleported him to the purple slime pool. Red and Blue were waiting and helped them out.

"Your team is free now." Said Red.

"This is my team and you are my leader." Said Bit.


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel walked through the halls with splashes of red on the grime covered walls, like wet paint or ketchup or . . . blood? Why would it be on the walls? Who was hurt? The lights flickered every few minutes. Was Vince doing another weird experiment? Or were the Garies back? Where were the others? The air was almost as cold as Krydor, if that was even remotely possible. Now he knew why Lance always wore a jacket. Maybe the climate control was on the fritz. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach as the door to the control room opened. People were scattered on the floor and walls. Their faces were a blur, but most were dressed in civilian clothing from at least three different planets and the rest were wearing Voltron Force costumes. The entire room had been trashed, but what happened.

Daniel noticed a shadow behind him, ready to strike. He turned to face it and saw a cloaked figure with a pair of haggarium glowing violet eyes and a claw hand reaching out toward . . . Larmina!

Daniel bolted up in bed and screamed "LARMINA!"

Without thinking, he pulled on a pair of jeans and dashed toward Larmina's room (in the process knocking Vince—who was returning from playing videogames in the Lair—into their closet and Lance into a broom closet). He banged his fists against her door and a half asleep Larmina opened the door.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" he said with a sigh of relieve and gave her a big hug.

"What's going on?" asked Larmina. She was completely dumbfounded by what he was doing. Daniel loosened his embrace. His eyes were bloodshot and he was out of breath.

"A nightmare." Answered Daniel. He glanced at the clock; Keith would be leaving on his patrol in an hour. "I need to see Keith."

"I'm guessing something bad happened in this nightmare." Said Larmina. "I'll get my aunt; we need to talk."

Keith and Allura met Daniel and Larmina in the kitchen. They sat around the wooden table; only Keith wasn't in his pajamas. Allura looked at Larmina and then at the boys. Finally, she broke the silence and said "Daniel, these past few days you've been . . . sluggish. Larmina told me you've been tired during combat class. Please, tell us what is going on with you?"

"Yeah, I mean, I appreciate a hug as much as anyone, but at two in the morning I need an explanation." Said Larmina. "Why would a nightmare cause that?"

Keith turned to Daniel and asked "Was it the Nightmare again?" Daniel nodded.

"The Nightmare?" asked Allura, confused.

"Over the past few nights, he's been having the same nightmare over and over again." Explained Keith. "He's been waking up and talking to me about it."

"I remember more about it each night." Said Daniel. "Each time, we heard stories of missing or injured teenagers and Lion Power Rangers going solo to save the day. We were hoping your aunt would help us."

"Guys, is that why Daniel's been cooking breakfast all week?" asked Larmina. Daniel blushed and nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to worry you." Answered Daniel.

"Hmm . . . Maybe this nightmare is stress related." Said Allura. "You've been training nonstop since we got your mind back. Maybe you should take a day or two off, you know get out of the castle."

"With Lotor and the Wade-spider robeast on the loose? I don't think I can . . ." said Daniel.

"Then what about a field trip?" asked Larmina. "Camping is suppose to be relaxing and you could get some survival training in while you're at it."

"And it would be a great bonding trip too." Said Allura. She looked at Keith and then back at Daniel. "You turn to Keith because he was your hero as a kid, he became your mentor here and has become a surrogate father to you. I know you lost the man you called father last year; maybe you two should spend some time together away from the team—Current leader to Future leader."

"Well, it would be nice to just get away." Replied Keith.

"It does sound fun." Said Daniel. He noticed Pidge come in looking worried. "What's wrong, Pidge?"

"I just got a call from Chip." Answered Pidge. "One of his assistants disappeared after going to lunch."

"Are there Power Rangers on Balto?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, but . . . " answered Pidge.

"Is there a Lion Ranger on the team?" asked Keith.

"Yes, green like mine. How did you . . . ?"answered Pidge.

"Are there any reports of missing or injured teenagers?" asked Daniel. Pidge just nodded.

"Has the Lion Ranger gone solo?" asked Keith.

Pidge paused a moment and finally shouted "HOW DO YOU TWO KNOW ALL THAT?"

"Let's just say the case isn't that unique." Said Keith.

"you sure you two aren't psychic?" said Pidge.

"You can test us after we get back from our camping trip." Promised Keith.

"What camping trip?" asked Pidge.

"It's just me and Daniel out by the water fall for a few days." Answered Keith.

"Okay, well enjoy!" said Pidge. "At least I didn't find any of you making out with a mop."

"What?" said Allura. Everyone else looked confused.

"I just rescued Lance from the hall closet." Said Pidge as he left.

(At least Lance got out of the closet!) telepathically yelled Vince. (You. Explanation. NOW!)

(Well, to be fair if you had been in bed hours ago I wouldn't have knocked you in there. Anyway, wasn't it your brilliant idea to fix the lock to only open from the outside?) answered Daniel.

(Dude, I'm serious!) yelled Vince. Daniel sent a mental image of the cloaked figure and Vince screamed so loud they heard him in the kitchen.

"I think Vince locked himself in the closet again." Said Daniel.

"Why does that door lock anyway?" asked Keith.


	10. Chapter 10

She had ordered the others to gather whatever personal items they needed from their home worlds; they needed to cut off ties with their friends and family to be defenders of the Universe. For a clean break, she told them not to let anyone see them until they returned to their base. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but standing in the middle of her old bedroom and seeing that everything was exactly how she left it a week ago filled her with anger.

The only sign that anyone might've noticed she hadn't been home for a week was the beeping of the answering machine. Well, her mom was still dealing with her_ betrayal_ in Italy. And her brothers . . .

She paused a moment; she needed to pack and get out. Still, there wasn't a reason to hurry and everything, while a little dusty, was neatly organized. There wasn't much she wanted anyway since her stepmom had redecorated her room (_without_ even asking). In truth she hated it before the pink rose wall paper and princess canopy. Now it was so bad she had considered torching it.

First, she gathered her books and some essentials. Hair brush, tooth brush, purse, and then clothes. Hoodies, jackets, jeans, t-shirts, shoes . . . then she came across the _dresses_. Both were ultra girly and the ugliest shade of pink ever created. One she had been _forced_ to wear as a bridesmaid and the other was picked out for _he_r for her prom. They symbolized her stepmom and everything she had done! She ripped them off the hangers and shoved them to the floor. She wiped her feet on them and finished packing.

Then she turned to her older brother's room. Her Black Lion wouldn't have the luxury of gather his things and she was sure Hunter would want her Black Lion some of his stuff instead of having it sit around rotting here unused in this house haunted by misery. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She opened the door; everything was as it was when the delivery people bought all of Hunter's personal items almost a year ago, right after the accident. Somewhere between her grief and being a Power Ranger, she had lost the courage to go through his room until now as if it confirmed that he was really gone forever. Of course their dad could care less about the children from his first marriage. Her stepmother if they were actually here more would turn it into a walk around closet.

She gathered everything for her Black Lion and added it to her pile. She glared at the _dresses_ on the floor of her own room; her step mother had made her life lonely and miserable, so why not extend the favor?


	11. Chapter 11

Keith and Daniel were double checking their supplies and equipment for their camping trip. Lance was staring at them as they finished packing their supplies into Black Lion.

"So, you two are really going camping?" asked Lance, still in disbelief. He was also holding back a laugh.

"Yes, Allura thinks it will be a chance to get some survival training in and de-stress." Answered Keith. "We'll be back in a few days."

"Or just ring us on the Voltcoms." Added Daniel. No one had seen in smile in almost a week, likely because of the Nightmare. It was nice to see him smile again, even if he was just about to leave for some time off.

"Unless you want to come too. What do you say, Lance?" offered Keith.

"Look, I realize the 'great outdoors' might be 'new' and 'intriguing' to you city boys, but this country boy is staying in good old civilization with 'air conditioning' and 'indoor plumbing' and 'take-out'." Answered Lance. He spotted Vince walking into the hanger. "What about you, Vince? You want to brave the elements with our fearless leader and his scrappy sidekick?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? NO WAY!" answered Vince. "I mean Daniel's nightmare is straight out of Elm Street and camping in the woods by Crystal Lake during Friday the 13th, are you two asking to face a psycho killer?"

"Well, technically Arus's Crystal Lake is connected to a waterfall and chances are Jason's not going to show up." Answered Daniel, laughing. "anyway, the Nightmare hasn't physically hurt me, so odds of Jason verses Freddy 2 are pretty much nonexistent, or at least on Arus."

"You need to lay off the horror movies, Vince." Said Keith. He looked toward Daniel. "Ready?"

"You bet! Crystal Lake, here we come!" answered Daniel, following Keith into the cockpit. As soon as they were buckled up, Black took off. Lance and Vince just watched.

Finally, Vince turned to Lance and said, "So, now what?"

"I'm supposed to keep an open ear for stories of injured or missing teens. Pidge is trying to find a Black Lion Power Ranger." Answered Lance. He let out a sigh. "We shouldn't be keeping tabs on Power Rangers. I mean, how much trouble can a bunch of spandex wearing teenagers be?"

Vince sent a telepathic message to Daniel. Dude, if you get dissembled, eaten or killed, PLEASE DON'T THINK!

Keith is right; you really do need to lay off the horror movies! answered Daniel.

* * *

She knew she was breaking her own rule, but she had to see him. It was not Luke's fault he was born from their father's affair or that she and Hunter had been pushed aside. It was not his fault he was sick and alone in the hospital. Her revenge on her father and stepmother could wait; Luke didn't have much time left.

She teleported to Luke's hospital room. There was a vase of wilted flowers beside his bed. He was hooked up to oxygen and an IV. His six year old body looked so fragile wrapped in the white blankets. She replaced the dead flowers with fresh red roses and placed the Voltron toy she had shared with Hunter next to the vase. She gave Luke a kiss on the forehead and whispered "I never blamed you."

A nurse walked in and was shocked to find a girl who could've passed for a living corpse. The nurse approached her and asked "Excuse me, miss, but are you okay? Would you like to see a doctor?"

The girl looked at the nurse strangely, like she didn't realize how sick she was. Without a word, the Red Ranger walked behind a curtain and teleported again. When the nurse pulled the curtain back to find nothing, she screamed in terror.

* * *

Voting for Red's Name ends July 11th 2012


End file.
